Reading VA
by kikihoot
Summary: yep i know its been done before but i wanted to give it a go.


Walking back from guarding Lissa all day, I'm exhausted and want nothing more than to just go home and rest, who knew being a guardian would be such hard work and be so tiring. I finally reach my apartment and see a note taped to my door, in one quick motion I rip it down and read:

_Dear Rose Hathaway_

_Please report immediately to room 302 _

_Your friends and family will meet you there_

Instantly suspicious I walk to room 302 surprised to find that Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, Viktoria, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Alberta and my parents are here.

"What's going on?"I ask,

"We have no idea?" responded Mia

"We all got a note saying to come to room 302 immediately" Eddie said.

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a knock at the door. I walked around and answered it hoping to find someone who will tell us what is going on, instead on the other side of the door was a mail delivery guy with a big brown box.

"Delivery for Guardian Hathaway" he called out.

"I'm here" I said,

"Sign here"

After I signed and he handed me the box.

"So, what is it "asked Adrian, always so impatient,

"It's a box" I responded

"Yeah I know that. I'm asking about what is inside it" Adrian said

"I don't know' I said.

"So open it" Adrian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably was.

"Okay" I said

I opened it and pulled out 6 books.

"Wow who ever sent these must have sent them to the wrong Rose, Rosie probably hasn't read a book in her life" Christian said

"Nope, it has the right address and name on it, so it must be sent to this Rose." Eddie said studying the cardboard box.

"Give me that" I said snatching the box back from Eddie.

I studied the outside, nothing out of the ordinary, I looked inside and saw a note. Taking it out I saw the words Rose Hathaway written on the front.

"What have you got there?" Lissa asked

I gave it to her.

"Can I open it? She asked

I gave her a nod seeing no problem for her to open it.

"It says,

_Dear Rose, _

_Dimitri Belikov, Christian Ozera, __Vasilissa Dragomir __, Viktoria Belikov, Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Adrian Ivashkov, Sydney Sage, Jill Mastrano, Alberta Petrov, Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur should all be present in this room if not please stop reading this until they arrive, if they are continue."_

Lissa looked around the room, once she was satisfied that everyone is here she continues on reading.

"_In the box you will find 6 books, they are Vampire academy, __Frostbite, Shadow Kiss, Blood Promise, Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice. In order to leave this room you will have to read them all in that order. There is some blood, food and other essentials to keep you going while you read. And don't worry about your duties they are being taken care of. Before you read I should tell you they are about all of your lives and are set in Rose's point of view. Good Luck, I hope this clears some things up for you._

_Happy Reading_

_Richelle Mead."_

"What does she means, if we want to leave the room?" Mia asked.

"It means if we want to leave the room we have to read the books." I responded

"So we're locked in?" Sydney asked.

I just realised how uncomfortable this must be for her, an alchemist locked in a room with a bunch of vampires.

"Probably," Eddie said

"Check, please" they both asked.

So I walked over and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Yep, we're locked in" I told everyone.

"Okay, we'll just have to read these books." Lissa said

She picked up Vampire Academy and began to read the blurb:

**Only a true best friend can protect you from your immortal enemies...**

"Yep, defiantly about rose" Lissa said

**Lissa Dragomir is a Moroi princess:**

"And is now queen" Christian said

**A mortal vampire with a rare gift for harnessing the earth's magic. She must be protected at all times from Strigoi;**

"Which Rose does a wonderful job at" Lissa commented.

**The fiercest vampires – the ones who never die. **

"A bit over dramatic, don't you think" Abe said

**The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway,**

"Yep defiantly dramatic" Abe said

**Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir. **

"Well, duh" Mia said

**Rose is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making Lissa one of them.**

"Which they never did." Lissa said

**After two years of freedom**

"I still have no idea how you girls managed to do it" Alberta said.

**Rose and Lissa are caught**

"It was about time." My mum said under her breath.

**And dragged back to St. Vladimir's Academy,**

"Sorry for that," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

**A school for vampire royalty and their guardian-to-be, hidden deep in the forests of Montana. But inside the iron gates, life is even more fraught with danger ... and the Strigoi are always close by.**

"Closer than we thought." I whispered.

**Rose and Lissa must navigate their dangerous world, confront the temptations of forbidden love,**

"ROSE," Janine said

"I bet its nothing," I said while silently praying that my feelings for Dimitri aren't in any of the books.

**And never let their guard down, lest the evil undead make Lissa one of them forever...**

"Wow, now let's just hope it won't be boring," Abe said

"Who wants to read first?" Lissa asked.

"I will" Adrian said.

Lissa gave Adrian the book.

"**Chapter one," **Adrian started.


End file.
